A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems. One example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a main rotor system. A main rotor system may generate aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight and thrust to counteract aerodynamic drag and move the rotorcraft in forward flight. A tiltrotor aircraft may include two rotor systems that can tilt upward to provide upward thrust or forward to provide forward thrust.